


A Fire Bright and True and Burning

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Episode: s02e22 Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Missing Scene, Names, Shippy Gen, Truth, can be read either way, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: True stories are the hardest.





	A Fire Bright and True and Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last day of [Sith Appreciation Week 2018.](https://reylosnetwork.tumblr.com/post/177243439793/sith-dark-side-appreciation-week-october) Day 7: Best Relationship. I keep coming back to this moment.

Ahsoka takes to storytelling immediately; Rex is smiling, and Anakin wonders if he’s lost his captain already. Fourteen and she’s ruling the roost. Well, he can’t say he wouldn’t be doing the same—he had, Jedi were a worse audience than clones—and her smile isn’t something he can regret. 

 

She tells him a story, voice as soft as in their youth, and Vader listens. He kneels before her, breath caught in the sound and the sight; she drove him down with her bright sword and she keeps him there with a word. His name. Its truth makes him rise.


End file.
